Wonderland
by Usako-Usapyon
Summary: [AU] Sakura Mikan stumbles in a magical world called Wonderland where the residents have powers called 'Alice'. Although the place might seem merry and fun there are still dangerous mysteries lurking in the uncharted lands of Wonderland. What will Mikan discover in this mysterious yet familiar land?
1. Chapter 1: Into the Hole

**-Prologue-**

Wonderland is a place of magic and dreams. A place where everyone has their own powers which the citizen call 'Alice". Even though there are many people living in Wonderland, there are still many uncharted places and the land is shrouded in mystery with secrets that are yet to be exposed. They say that the only way to enter Wonderland is through dreams. However once you wake up, all the things that happened would seem like an illusion.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Into the hole**

"Jii-chan! Please tell me that story again. The one where people have powers called 'Alice'." Said the young lady who has medium length brown hair that was tied in twin tails with white ribbons and eyes that are big with hazelnut coloured irises. She wore a baby blue dress with puffed sleeves and a white ribbon wrapped around her waist, tied in a fancy knot at the back. On her feet, she wore a pair of knee length white socks and black doll shoes.

This young lady's name is Sakura Mikan. She was adopted to the Sakura household when they found her by their doorstep crying in a basket. Later that, the whole Sakura household went to the village to ask the citizens and the chief if ever there are incidents of a missing child here or in the other nearby village. A few days has passed and still no one had claimed the baby. She was supposed to be given to the orphanage however the Sakura household took custody of her since they have already became attached to the baby that they have taken care of for just a few days.

The once baby girl has now grown in to a healthy sixteen year old young lady. She now lives with her grandfather in a house just outside the village where they own their own garden near the side of the forest. The household itself is small in number with only three people to serve them. One of them was in charge of cooking, the other in cleaning and laundry and the last was in charge in gardening.

Ever since Mikan was small, she was already a very energetic and cheerful yet at the same time very curious and clumsy. She loved the fantasy stories that her grandfather tells her. Even until now, Mikan would pester her grandfather to retell the stories that he always tell when she was still little, where he insist that those stories were real.

"Come on Jii-chan. Tell me that story again. You know, your adventures in Wonderland. I really love to hear it." Said the young lady with pleading eyes.

That trick always gets her grandfather to do what pleases her. She would always use that so that her grandfather would talk or if she wanted him to agree with her. The old man then proceeded to retell the story.

The story was comprised of the experiences and adventures of the old man when he was Mikan's age. It was all about talking to people with and without animal features, exploring magical forests, finding extra ordinary plants and the like. Mikan would always be left in trance whenever she hears those stories because she was an avid fan of fantasy and magic. She enjoyed hearing tales that makes her imagination go wild.

At the garden, where the two were currently resting, Mikan watched in awe as her grandfather retell the tales of his adventures in Wonderland. Delighted and envious, her eyes sparkle as the old man continue with his story. After a few minutes of reminiscing and storytelling, her grandfather then stopped as he noticed the time. "Well, I guess that's enough for today Mikan. I know you love those stories but this old man needs to rest now." Said her grandfather jokingly while looking at his pocket watch. Her grandfather was indeed old and was advised by their doctor to have afternoon naps to rest. "Okay, Jii-chan. Have a good rest." The young lady said in her usual cheerful yet polite tone. Her grandfather smiled at her then went back inside leaving Mikan at the garden. Mikan thought of the stories that her grandfather just told her, she imagined that she was the one exploring Wonderland.

Suddenly all of her thoughts were cut off when she heard some rustling in the bushes and saw something white in her peripheral vision as she turns toward the noise. "Huh? What was that?" Mikan said to no one in particular. Curiosity and excitement filled the young lady as she headed towards to where she saw the white creature, through the forest. Mikan, knowing that she was very clumsy, was very cautious with every step she makes, afraid that she might make some noise and scare the creature she saw. While walking in the forest, she heard someone speak and headed to where the voice was coming from. To her surprise, Mikan saw a young man sitting on a grassy patch surrounded by animals of different kinds. There were birds, mice, squirrels, rabbits, deers and even boars.

'Whaaaaaa. He's being surrounded by animals! And boars are supposed to be very wild but he treats them like his own pets.' She thought astonished.

The young man has short blond hair with blue eyes whereas Mikan assumed that he was probably a foreigner. He wore a white long sleeved polo shirt with a black vest on top. His shirt was tucked in his dark blue shorts and he wore a pair of dark blue boots on his feet. A golden chain can also be seen dangling from his vest pocket.

Mikan silently watched the young man in awe as he pet and talk to the different kinds of animals that surround him. She thought for a second on how the young man does such a thing but then he suddenly stood up after taking a peek in his golden pocket watch. "Crap! It's almost time. They might be near the meeting place already." Said the young man as he started to dash deeper in to the forest. Mikan then followed the young man. She was curious to know where this new face came from, where he was going to and who are the people that he's gonna meet.

After a few minutes of following him stealthily, the young man then stopped near a seemingly big hole under a huge oak tree. He observed the hole and then jumped inside it. Seeing what the young man just did, Mikan immediately approached the hole and kneeled beside it to take a peek inside. She never did saw the bottom of the hole for it was pitch black.

Mikan, still kneeling beside the hole, didn't felt the ground under her collapse. She too also fell in to the pitch black hole.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi there! This is my first time to write a fan fiction. This story was kinda travelling in my head for some time now as a 'what if' kind of a thing so I started this. I have so many stories in my head, a lot of 'what if's that I imagine but I'm just gonna try everything slowly and try to focus on one or two stories. They tend to get pretty much mixed up a lot of times. Haha. If you feel that this chapter is short then don't worry cuz I do plan to make the next chapters longer but it will also take more time to update especially with the number of things I must do. I will try my best to finish the story so if you guys like this then leave a review or message me for your suggestions.**

 **Thanks for my beta reader, Keamchi, for helping in correcting my mistakes and teaching me how to write properly. You are now my writing sensei. XD**

 **PS. This is my own version of Gakuen Alice with Alice in Wonderland as a theme so if you've seen or have read anything that is similar, then that is only a coincidence.**

 **PSS. I also started writing this story because I was inspired by a certain Senpai who also writes a lot of AUs. If you know who you are then I am grateful to you for awakening my creative side.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Gakuen Alice and all its Characters. Also I did use some of the scenarios that happened in the actual manga and anime so that I don't make some of the characters OCC.**

 **Claimer: I own the plot of the story and some OC that might appear in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Drink me, Eat me

**Chapter 2**

 **Drink me, Eat me**

"Ahhhhh!" screamed the young lady as she kept her eyes closed while falling in the depths of darkness. The ground that was once underneath her was rather soft. It was already too late, before she even realized what happened, she was now falling in the hole. Mikan was immediately enveloped in fear as she thought that she was heading for her own demise. Her eyes then welled up in tears as she remembered the moments when she was being scolded by her grandfather for the times that she clumsily made mistakes because of her curiosity.

"I'm so sorry Jii-chan! I should have followed your words about doing things impulsively." She cried full of regret. She then thought of her grandfather that will now be all alone without other relatives to take care of him. "Oh no! What should I do about Jii-chan? I'm sure he'll be lonely and sad if I'm gone. He even took the trouble of adopting me." The young lady said to no one in a worried tone with her eyes still tightly closed. She then felt a root slowly brush the side of her cheek to her ear. Feeling the strange sensation, the young lady slowly opened her eyes. To her surprise she wasn't falling as fast as she thought, rather, it seems that she was floating down slowly in the deep hole. With the panic and fear slowly easing away, Mikan then noticed her surroundings. She noticed that wall of the hole was decorated with mushrooms that seem to glow and crystal like stone that reflects the light coming from the plants. They were bright enough for the young lady to determine how far she was from the walls but not bright enough for her to see the end of the deep hole.

Even though Mikan was floating gently down the deep hole, the strength of the wind never dissipated. She felt that the hole was endless and that she's going to die from falling. However she saw a glimpse of light at the bottom of the hole. Slowly but surely, the light was getting stronger and brighter. It was just a matter of minutes when she can finally see ground by the bright light. She's slowly floating down and was about to reach the ground when suddenly the strong gust of wind stopped and she started dropping, picking up speed. Her behind then met the hardness of the ground, it was a good thing that she was only a few feet away from land when the gust of wind stopped.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow" aid the young lady as she patted her sore behind. Still wincing from the pain, Mikan looked up from where she came from and noticed two huge holes near at the end of the hole. They were producing a strange sound which seems like where the gust of strong wind was coming from. She then looked around her. Mikan was immediately captured in awe as she admired the beauty at the end of the hole. It was a huge cave and its walls were studded with crystal like stones that was being illuminated by the nearby bio-luminescent plants and by the light coming from the exit of the cave. Unlike the walls of the deep hole which only had a handful of crystal like stones, the wall of the cave was really covered with them that there were only a few places where the wall is actually exposed.

Mikan suddenly remembered that she needs to go back home. The young lady then started for the exit of the cave while thinking that she needs help from someone to go back. The sunlight almost blinded her when she reached the cave's exit. She squinted for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the brightness of the light. I took a few moments before her eyes started to adjust, and when it did, she looked at her surroundings and found that she was just outside of a dense forest with a path leading in to it. Behind her, where she came from, was a big dim hole on a moss covered wall. Mikan though that there's no other way to get help but to find people in the forest or at the other side of it. So she walked forward following the path into the dense forest.

As she was walking through the forest, Mikan would hear rustling noises coming from the bushes in different directions. She could really hear her heart thump as she walks through because she was both exited and scared. Every once in a while she would jump from being surprised by rabbits or squirrels suddenly passing by or popping out.

More rustling noises came from nearby bushes and she expected to see another random animal popping out of the bushes. However what came out were not animals but three young men. Two of them wore animal masks on their faces, the other one wore his over his head which reveals his face. That young man has raven hair and crimson eyes. Given the fact that she saw other people in this unfamiliar land, Mikan then sprang towards the trio desperate to have some company. However what happened was something she never expected in her life. The next thing she knew was that she was already sprawled on her stomach by the guy with raven hair and crimson eyes.

"Ouch! What are you doing? Get off of me! What's wrong with you?" Cried the young lady as she struggled in pain. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you a spy from the kingdom?" said the husky voice which was coming from the guy on her back. "What are you talking about? I don't know what you mean!" Mikan said as she continued to struggle. She tried to escape from the grip of the young man that was pinning her down but it was futile for the grip only tightened which resulted for her to groan in pain. Mikan then heard footsteps coming closer followed by whispers, then the grip loosened until she was completely free. The young lady stood up and patted the excess dirt from her dress. One of the guys stepped forward which made her step back cautiously after remembering what the raven haired guy did to her. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Shouted Mikan while holding her sore wrist. The young man stopped in his tracks and bowed a little. He was wearing a bird mask, has dirty blonde hair and is slightly shorter than the raven haired guy. "We're very sorry for what just happened! We didn't mean to harm you in any way. We were just being cautious, that's all." He said still offering a bow to the young lady. "By the way, if you really want some company then you should continue to the path that you were taking. You will find a small house along the way and I'm pretty sure someone lives there." He added before they take their leave, however the guy with raven hair suddenly stopped and threw a piece of cloth to Mikan. The young lady caught it and turned back to where they once were however they are nowhere to be found.

'I wonder who those people are? Why were they so cautious of other people? What do they really do?' Those are some of the thoughts that was running in her head as she continues to walk on the path that she took. She inspected the piece of cloth that she got. It was decorated with polka-dots and when Mikan opened it, to her surprise, they were panties. Not just any other panties, but it was her panties! Her eyes was filled with rage as she went back to find any remaining trace of the bastard who just stole her panties. The young lady then went weak in her knees when she realized that she can't find them. "I can't get married now!" cried Mikan as she kneels down with her hands on the ground. She sniffed as she tries to stop herself from crying when she remembered that her grandfather was waiting for her. Mikan stood up, wiped her face and continued her journey into the forest.

* * *

The path lead to a small house inside the forest. It looks normal and seemingly occupied so Mikan walked to it hoping that there are some people where she can ask directions from. The young lady knocked on the door couple of times, however no one answered her. She then tried to twist the doorknob to see if it was open and surprisingly, it was. "Hello? Is anybody home?" she said as she walk in the house. The interior of the house was pretty empty except for a lone table in the middle of the room with a small vile of red liquid on top and a note that said 'Drink me'. Mikan as she is, approached the small vile of mysterious liquid and tried to observed it. She then picked the small vile up, opened it and smelled it. The young lady was entranced by the fragrance of the mysterious liquid which made her empty the contents of the vile in her mouth.

Realizing what she just did, Mikan suddenly felt strange and her stomach started to rumble. She was feeling strange throughout her body, she only realized what was happening to her when she noticed that her clothes started to get tighter and the room was becoming smaller. She was getting bigger and bigger. Mikan feared that she might get bigger than the house.

The young lady started to panic because her clothes was getting ripped into a lot of pieces due to her fast growth. She started to cry not because of the fact that she was growing too big but with the reason that she's going to be naked. Mikan was trying so hard to cover her private parts with the pieces of cloth that once covered her body. The ribbons on her hair had already snapped when she grew half the height of the house and now her head is only centimeters away from the ceiling. Mikan only noticed that she had stopped growing when her body was already half crouching in the house.

Amidst her crying, Mikan heard a crackling sound. That sound came from a black box attached to the wall. "Baka! I never thought that there are idiots who still exist in this world that would do such foolish things. Here eat this." The voice from the black box said as a trap door opened up with a table rising from within it. On the table, there sit a whole cake with a glass cover and a note, but this time it said 'Eat me'. Mikan hesitated at first however she now know the consequences of her actions and her heart tells her to trust the voice from the other side of the box. Even though her body had grown bigger than the house, there was still room for her arms to reach out for the cake. She gently removed the glass cover and put it in the ground then held up the whole cake and quickly put it in her mouth. Moments later after swallowing the cake, Mikan felt another strange feeling in her stomach and this time she gradually shrunk until she was back to her original size.

Even though her size came back to normal, her clothes remained destroyed. She was still covering herself with the pieces of cloth that once covered her body. Mikan heard a door open up and she then immediately looked to its direction. "You better pay for the damages and the things you ate." Said the voice coming from the door. There stood a young lady who is seemingly the same age as Mikan. "Pay up or else." Said the girl as she held up a hoof glove to Mikan. She just stared with a dumbfounded look not knowing what to say.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere deep in the forest, the young man with blue eyes arrived at his destination and is waiting for his companions to arrive. "I thought they're already here. Just when I cancelled all the things that are scheduled for today to help him." He sighed in disappointment. A few moments later a young man with raven hair and crimson eyes appeared from the forest along with two others who both wore a mask. Both took of their masks as they stepped forward seeing the blonde young man. One has dirty blonde hair with smoke blue eyes, the other one has blonde hair with eyes that always seem to be closed.

"You're late Natsume!" said the said the blonde hair, blue eyed guy to the raven black haired one in disappointment. "Sorry, Ruka. Something happened along the way and we didn't have the time to avoid it." He replied. The two guys that was with Natsume started snickering upon hearing what he said. Natsume then raised his hand and fire started burning at the tip of their hair. "Gyaaaaaa!" screamed the two as they frantically put out the fire. One of them shot up the sky with the hopes that the sudden gust of air would put it out, the other one rolled to the ground while patting his head. Natsume grinned at the sight of his two friends frantically getting rid of the fire. Of course the fire won't be extinguished easily because it wasn't ordinary fire.

"Stop this childish act this instant Natsume." Said Ruka with a stern look. Natsume then looked his way and sighed. He snapped his fingers and in an instant, the flames vanished. "Kitsu, you can stop now." Ruka shouted at the guy who was still flying above the trees in his top speed. After hearing what Ruka said, Kitsu then started floating down until he reached the ground. Ruka then helped the other guy stand up and said "Are you okay, Koko? Now tell me what happened with this encounter." Koko then nodded and started telling Ruka the events that recently occurred.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I sincerely give you my apologies for staying dormant for so, so long. A lot of stuff has been happening lately and I really need to focus more on my studies which resulted in me having a slump. With thing like this right now, probably the next chapter might come out in summer. (But I doubt that anyone is really waiting though. XP) But I'll still try my best to write the next chapter and maybe publish it around March.**

 **Going back. Here's Chapter two of Wonderland. As promised I have made it a little bit longer. More characters have now appeared in the story and I plan to add some more. I thank my beta reader Keamchi for the great help you have given me. You have thought me so many things.**

 **Hmmm. Seems like there are two cliff hangers in one story, but I doubt people will consider them as cliff hangers. (Hehe)**

 **Again sorry if some of the characters get OOC at times I do try to match their personalities to the situations or events. I do feel like I need some more research especially in the description department.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading and I wish that you could read the next chapter. If you liked it then leave a review or your feedback so I can make a better story. If you want PM me suggestions on the story, it will be a big help.**

 **PS. For those people who said that I have stated that I have no knowledge in the actual anime or manga let me correct you. I have watched the anime and read the manga. I was saying that I was planning to reread the manga for reference on how some characters act so I wouldn't make OOC situations.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Gakuen Alice and Its Characters.**  
 **Claimer: I do own the plot and some of the OC that might come in.**


End file.
